English Invasion
by BloodyRubies
Summary: Es junio de 1806. Las invasiones inglesas están a punto de darse sobre Buenos Aires. Disclaimer: Hetalia, Axis powers y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya


Respiró agitada. Sus manos temblaban y la tela de sus guantes no ayudaba para nada a sostener el viejo y pesado fusil. Y la transpiración. Inútil, recorriendo y humedeciendo todo su cuerpo.

_Yesterday, __all my troubles seem so far away_

Y tendría que haberse preparado mejor, había tenido el tiempo suficiente. Pero ya era tarde, y sabía que el europeo cejudo no tardaría en entrar por su territorio.

_No it looks as though they're here to stay _

Los segundos pasaban como horas, y de los minutos ni hablar. Su boca comenzó a castañear melodiosamente, y un frío helado surcó su espalda. Maldijo a Antonio por enésima vez y por su pésimo apoyo. ¿Unos simples cañones? Aclamó resignada en su mente y se imaginó reprochándoselo a él mismo y aplastando su cara como un tomate blando. Ya no era una niña. Y si salía de esa, se lo dejaría en claro.

_Oh I believe in yesterday_

Dio un paso hacia la izquierda, dio otro y volvió hacia la derecha. Se dio vuelta. Estiró su chaqueta, miró hacia donde debía quedar la costa. Aferro su arma y colocó casi instintivamente su mano sobre la espada, envainada al costado izquierdo de su cintura. Resopló, suspiró y farfulló por lo bajo. Volvió a rezongar contra el idiota europeo a quien aún pertenecía. Si lo tuviera cerca, si no estuviera con el estómago hecho una piedra como lo tenía ahora…

_Suddenly_

-¡Se acercan los ingleses! – la sacaron de su mente, estrepitosamente. Y era verdad. Acomodó su cabello para verlo mejor. Con un tono altanero, el castaño claro se acercaba con paso altivo, seguro y un tanto forzado, seguido por inmensas tropas armadas. No pudo evitar tragar saliva y temblequear mientras sacaba su espada de la vaina mirando al inglés. Un destello en sus ojos, una mirada cautelosa y otra temerosa.

-¡Retrocedan! – gritó, sorprendida, caminando de espaldas. No sabía cuanto podría resistir la invasión de Inglaterra. Parecía decidido a invadir toda la región y no detenerse hasta cumplir su objetivo.

_I'm not half the man I used to be_

El Riachuelo los obligó a sentar posición de pelea. No podían ir más allá, era lo último que quedaba. Era vencer allí, o ser tomada bajo las manos inglesas. Y si podía renunciar a eso, dar una simple pelea, lo haría. No era que estuviera bien con Antonio, pero eran órdenes estrictas de su jefe. En parte, la ayuda inglesa podría ayudar a liberarle de la esclavitud, pero Antonio dijo que…

Y todo se detuvo. Vio a su gente desplomarse en el suelo ante las balas de su enemigo. Observó las bayonetas pasando a su lado, acuchillando el aire y surcando la tierra. Oía los gritos de miedo y dolor, mezclados con el olor a sangre. Vio a su mismísimo jefe huir de allí.

_There is a shadow hanging over me_

Arthur le apuntó con su bayoneta, mientras ella sostenía la suya en igual posición. El inglés sonreía, de manera triunfal y hasta acaso un poco sádico. El brillo de sus ojos denostaban la felicidad que su sonrisa tampoco se molestaba en ocultar. Entonces se vio obligada a arrojar el arma al suelo, despeinada y sudorosa como se hallaba. Arthur lanzó una breve carcajada y la tiró al suelo, golpeándola con el culatazo de su arma y la arrastró hasta el fuerte.

_Oh I __believe, in yesterday_

Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la joven cuando la arrojó ante la pared del cabildo, frente a la plaza mayor. Quedó de frente, mirándolo un tanto mareada y con una pequeña línea de sangre cayendo por la comisura de su boca.

-Pronúncialo…- rogó Arthur con un tono dulzón mientras acariciaba los cabellos negros de la muchacha, y se acercaba lentamente a su cara. El aliento cercano y triunfal le daba nauseas y a su vez la embriagaba, como un licor fuerte, de esos que solía traer Antonio desde Europa. – Fírmalo, admítelo, y el dolor se acaba…-

Una gota de sudor se mezcló con una de sangre y cayeron juntas al suelo de la plaza. Mientras se aclaraba la garganta y tomaba el papel y la pluma que el inglés le ofrecía un vacío se abrió en su estómago.

…_I said something wrong, I don't know…_

Quería el cambio. No sabía si era bueno o malo, pero de repente quería confiar en que esa invasión la ayudaría a librarse de España. Y, en parte era lo que ella más anhelaba… ¿Lo era? ¿Era lo que opinaba enteramente?

…_Now I long for yesterday…_

La bandera inglesa izada sobre el mástil de la plaza se llevó como premio la última mirada de la joven. Una lágrima cayó por uno de sus ojos hasta el suelo mientras el otro solo miraba con melancolía.

_Now I need a place to hide away_

Tal vez, una parte de ella, extrañaba a Antonio.

_Oh I believe in yesterday_


End file.
